Carpe Diem
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: What if Wendy took the concept of them all 'probably' dying at the end of the summer more seriously? HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


Carpe Diem

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 ** **ENJOY THIS BONUS!****

 ** **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!****

…...

Wendy woke up in a deep sweat as the epiphany that had come with her nightmare came full force...

…...

Dipper groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he went to see who was knocking at this late hour.

It was to his surprise to see Wendy! "Wendy? What are you-

"Dipper, level with me...is it really true about this Bill Cipher 'thing' wanting to destroy the world at the end of the summer?"

Dipper blanched at the blunt question. "Uh...well...that's what he WANTS to happen; but of course were trying to prevent-

"Yeah, yeah. I get that...but is it a possibility that you'll fail?"

Dipper sighed. "Well...I don't like to think about it...but yeah...it is a possibility"...

Wendy nodded. "Right, okay. Just wanted to make sure."

And before Dipper knew what was happening...he was being swept up and kissed!...

 **My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride...**

I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DRIVING!

Shouts Dipper as he runs over another Gazebo in the truck while Wendy smashes down mailboxes with a golf club from the back...

 **If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day...  
**

Wendy and Dipper sing A lovers duet...in the town fountain...which is now filled with stolen liquor...while naked...

 **Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life... **

"Who want's a Lamby Lamby?" Asks Dipper dressed as a Lamb. "I DO! I DO!" Shouts Wendy dressed as a wolf as she pounces on him...

 **If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day... **

"Hey, Pacifica! I'll let you make out with my boyfriend if you pay me a million bucks!" Shouts a mischievous Wendy...

 **If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side...**

"Keep driving! Keep driving!" Shouts Dipper as he fires bullets at the enraged mobsters as they flee the burning Nero's Palace casino...

"There's a diamond jammed under the gas!" Screamed Wendy...

 **Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day... **

"Hey, guys! Guess what!? While you guys were in Vegas We defeated Bill and averted the apocalypse!" Shouted an excited Mabel.

PARTY AT THE MYSTERY SHACK! Screamed Mabel as she ran off.

Both Wendy and Dipper paled...

"I suppose now wouldn't be the best time to tell people were married." Guessed Dipper awkwardly as he straightened out his Tux.

"I'm more worried about how our parents will react when they learn I'm pregnant." States Wendy as she rubs the now large belly under her (stolen)Diamond-studded wedding dress...

"It's also occurred to me that stealing all that money from 12 different Vegas Mafia's may not have been the best idea"...

States Dipper as he looks at the overflowing(stolen) armored car...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **The song is the 'If Today were your last day' by 'Nickleback'**

 **AN: Correct me if I'm wrong...but given Wendy's 'Carpe Diem' attitude...I can't help but think that if she only took the coming apocalypse more seriously...she would've said 'Frak it all, I'm gonna make out with my best friend'...or something like that...Agree? Disagree?**

 **BRING ON THE FLAMES! I REGRET NOTHING!**


End file.
